This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Fixtures are commonly used for securing a workpiece during a machining operation, such as grinding, turning, milling, boring, for example. Gripping arms on the fixture may secure the workpiece while a cutting tool, such as a blade or bit removes material from the workpiece. Known fixtures may include an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position or location of the gripping arms to ensure the accuracy of the machining operations relative to the workpiece. End users expect the adjustment mechanisms to be accurate, repeatable and reliable. Reducing the number of parts, particularly the number of moving parts, is advantageous and may increase the reliability of the mechanism and reduce the likelihood of the moving parts coming into contact with contaminants. Furthermore, reducing the number of parts may reduce manufacturing costs and complexity.